Energy-saving plate can be used in the field of doors and windows of buildings, which is an excellent heat insulation and sound insulation material. In the prior art, two plates of glass are separated with appropriate support structures, and bonded at the periphery with agglutinant. Gas molecules within the inner chamber are extracted via a glass exhausting pipe by means of a vacuum pump, and getter materials are placed in the chamber, thereby keeping the inner vacuum pressure within a range of about 10−2 to 10−7 torr. Then, the glass exhausting pipe is melted and cut off so as to form air-tight sealing.
In the prior art, a manner of local heating is used to melt the glass exhausting pipe and cut it off for sealing. Since the temperature for melting the glass is so high that the position of melting the glass exhausting pipe cannot be close to the plate glass too much, in the sake of avoiding the plate glass from cracking because of uneven heating. Thus, the glass exhausting pipe remains a short length at the outside of the plate glass, after being melted and cut off. In order to avoid the aforesaid defect, an accommodating recess is provided on the plate glass for placing the exhausting pipe. However, the accommodating recess on the plate glass weakens the strength of a flat vacuum glass, and is easy to cause potential structure risk.